The First Summer for Snowclan
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: Cloverstar finds out about a prophecy that fortells the day the snow goes away and Snowclan expirences their first Greenleaf. Who's the Snow's roar, the Clover's gentle leaves, and the Dampened love? Can Cloverstar figure out who the choosen ones are befo
1. Cats and Prologue

_A Sequel to the Prophecy of Stars_

The First Summer for Snowclan

Snowclan

Leader: Cloverstar-White she-cat with starry blue eyes

Deputy: Swiftbreeze-Black tom with white freckles

Medicine cat: Longpool-Brown tom with green eyes apprentice: Mossheart-White she-cat with black patches

Warriors:

Coldear-White tom with blue eyes

Flakewing-White tom with green eyes

Logtail-White tom with huge brown paws

Willowfeather-White she-cat with green eyes

Woodtail-White she-cat with gray eyes

Fawnheart- White she-cat with black stripes

Fernflower-White she-cat with black patches

Windfeather-White tom with black freckles

Newheart- White she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Larkpaw

Pooleye-Light blue-gray tom with gray eyes apprentice: Palepaw

Heartfeather-White she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Leafpaw

Moonflower-White she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Sparkpaw

Thistletalon-Black and white tom with blue eyes apprentice: Flowerpaw

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-White she-cat with starry green eyes

Larkpaw-Black tom with white freckles

Sparkpaw-fluffy white she-cat with starry blue eyes

Flowerpaw-White she-cat with starry blue eyes

Palepaw-White tom with starry blue eyes

Queens:

Roottail- White she-cat with black stripes (Mother of Flakewing's kits: Smudgekit-White she-cat with black stripes, Snowkit-White tom with black stripes, Streamkit-White tom with black stripes)

Freckletail-White she-cat with black freckles (Mother of Coldear's kits: Treekit-Black tom with blue eyes, Crowkit-Black she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Icepool- Light blue-gray tom with white stripes

Twigstar-Brown tom with a white stripe on his back

Cats outside the clan

Apple-Flame-colored she-cat with green eyes (expecting Fire's kits)

Fire-White tom with flame-colored stripes

Smoke-Dark gray tom with green eyes

Dew-light blue-gray she-cat with green eyes (expecting Smoke's kits)

Prologue

"Hurry Dew and Apple! We have to get to the forest before the twolegs catch us." Two toms yowled racing up a steep snowy hill.

"Fire, Smoke…Dew and I can't continue running while we're expecting kits. How much longer until we're in the forest?" Apple meowed as she huffed up the hill.

"We're here. We have to find a safe place to sleep for the night before we go deeper into the forest." Smoke meowed.

"Look at that bush. There is a big enough hole in it for us to fit through!" Fire meowed racing towards it.

Apple rolled her eyes and trudged on next to Dew. The Snow was really high up and every time they stepped into a snow bank, half their bodies got snow on it. They all made it to the den in enough time. It was roomy but it was also very cold. Apple slept next to Fire while Dew slept next to Smoke. They had left because they were tired of being kittypets and had heard tales about a clan of wild cats who only hunted for their clan and never would step a paw into a Twoleg's nest.

* * *

Jaystar and Starwind's brothers watched the other side of the Starclan hunting grounds. A disfigured tom stepped forward. His stars were all faded and he was fading away.

"A prophecy has arised…" The tom's voice was all echo-like.

"Rock, what is the prophecy?" Jaystar asked.

"_Upon the Clover's gentle leaves the summer come,_

_Snow's roar will break the ice,_

_And the Dampened love will warm the land…_" Rock echoed mysteriously.

"My I ask if my help is need once more?" Dampheart asked as he padded up to them and sat down.

"I'm afraid so Dampheart. We'd have to send you back to Snowclan though your mother will not be clan born like you…" Jaystar meowed.

"I'm okay with it." Dampheart meowed looking at the she-cat. "She looks a lot like me except she's a female and she has green eyes instead of blue eyes…"

"So then I will stay here with you until the she-cat is ready to give birth. Eagleeye will hunt for us while we're here." Jaystar meowed.

"Okay but he has to do me a favor. He has to tell my sister the prophecy of Snow, Clover, and Damp as well as tell her I'm coming home." Dampheart meowed and Jaystar nodded.

"I'll make sure he does." Jaystar meowed still nodding.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cloverstar awoke in a dark area of the Starclan hunting grounds. She rushed over to the river as a cat pounced on her.

"Cloverstar, don't drink that." A familiar voice meowed.

"Okay." Cloverstar meowed looking up at Eagleeye.

"I need to tell you something farther away from here." Eagleeye meowed eyeing the darker area.

"Okay I am just so happy my kits are apprentices now." Cloverstar meowed thrilled.

Only one moon ago did her brother die. She wished he'd come back to Snowclan as Roottail's kit but he didn't instead, Smudgeheart did. If she was still leader when Smudgekit was to become a warrior, she'd give her the name Smudgeflight, Her mother's fantasy name. She had given up all responsibilities for her kits to her clanmates. Her mate didn't even train one himself. She gave them up to warriors she trusted the most.

"Hey were is Dampheart?" Cloverstar asked Eagleeye.

"He's waiting for a cat named Dew to give birth so that he could get reborn. You must find the four cats named: Apple, Fire, Smoke, and Dew. They're in your territory hiding away in the bush that is big but is tight inside." Eagleeye meowed.

"You mean the huge thorn bush with the low hanging entrance that use to be were Jaystar and his mate were before finding cats who were hiding away in the Snowclan camp?" Cloverstar asked Eagleeye.

"Uh…Yes." Eagleeye meowed.

"Okay. When I get back to my clan, I'll send a patrol to retrieve them." Cloverstar meowed.

Eagleeye stopped and told Cloverstar the prophecy to stop her annoying bickering. He looked at the rising sun and smiled happily as Cloverstar disappeared back to her clan. Now he could start working on getting Dampheart and Jaystar food.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I want Heartfeather, Leafpaw, Newheart, and Larkpaw to go to the huge thorn bush with the low hanging entrance and retrieve four cats. Say you were only passing by when you heard them rustling around in there." Cloverstar meowed from the high rock.

The two warriors and her two apprentices left in search for the four loners and the kits they would have. She jumped down and went into the nursery. She stopped near Roottail who was taking care of Smudgekit and a little kit named Snowkit. In five more moons, they'd become apprentices and Cloverstar would train one. She wanted to train Snowkit to see if he had anything the prophecy promised.

She knew she was the Clover's gentle leaves for sure this time unless one of the loners call their kit Clover. She could guess the dampened love was Dampheart. She thought Snowkit might by Snow's roar because of the first part of his name. Suddenly Swiftbreeze rushed in.

"We need help right now!" Swiftbreeze yowled.

Cloverstar looked at him closely. His fur was mattered and he was bleeding. She ran out to see three of her kits fighting a huge snarly badger.

"Keep the apprentices back! I want them to guard the Nursery in case the badger decides it's going to go after the kits and the queens!" Cloverstar yowled out commands as everyone quickly got to where they were supposed to go.

The warriors lined up and took turns at striking it. Coldear struck the Badger's left side and the badger roared in his face. Cloverstar swiftly clawed at the badger's muzzle and the badger reared up and ran off. The Clan was safe from now but they didn't know if the badger had gone away.

"Coldear, are you…Coldear!" Freckletail yowled in anger looking at her mate's limp body.

"Get Mossheart and Longpool quickly!" Cloverstar yowled.

Mossheart and Longpool padded up to Coldear with marigold and cobwebs but when they got to him they hung their heads sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cloverstar asked Longpool.

"He's dead because the cat that went to get us was Roottail's kit, Snowkit." Longpool meowed glaring at the queen.

"I'm sorry, I had to find a way to get around the others without being stepped on and find a way to pass Flowerpaw and Freckletail." Snowkit meowed standing with his chest puffed out boldly.

_Could he be the Snow's roar?_ Cloverstar thought watch the young tom.

"Next time be swifter this way we can save a life." Mossheart meowed rolling her eyes and walking back to the medicine cat's den holding her marigold and cobwebs.

"Snowkit, I want you to tell me if you have any dreams about the snow melting." Cloverstar told Snowkit as she stood up and walked into her den for some rest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cloverstar awoke up in an area that had snow. She looked to her left and right to see two cats standing next to her. She could fell the power in her body sapping away to the plants and trees around her. The White ground turned to brown slush, the trees' leaves turned green, the undergrowth grew lusciously and green, and she felt the heat on here fur. The cat on her left looked over at her with green eyes. The cat seemed to be a warrior and the cat to her right was tinier, about the size of an apprentice. His blue eyes looked admiringly at her. The heat was so intense that Cloverstar was looking for the lake with her eyes but all she saw was trees upon trees. There was cats standing beneath them looking up in surprise at them.

Suddenly Cloverstar shut her eyes in happiness and awoke up in the leader's den by the soft prodding of Leafpaw's paw. Cloverstar opened her eyes and stretched.

"Did you bring them?" Cloverstar asked.

"Yes mother and one of the cats gave birth on their way here. I think her name was Apple at least that's what the flame-colored tom told me." Leafpaw meowed.

Cloverstar padded calmly out and leaped up onto the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Cloverstar yowled calmly.

All the warriors went and sat together. She saw Pooleye nudging Fawnheart in an affectionate way. She winced but remembered she had chosen Swiftbreeze over Pooleye. She just hoped Fawnheart was his true love. Suddenly she saw Snowkit race out as fast as possible and climb up the high rock.

"I had a dream about the snow melting. It was so warm and it was nice but I was a warrior." Snowkit meowed in a whisper aware everyone in the clan was watching them.

"I had that exact same dream as well. You must be the Snow's roar." Cloverstar meowed.

"Snow's roar?" Snowkit asked confused.

"I'll tell you after the clan meeting. Go back to the nursery and talk to the newest members of our clan." Cloverstar meowed.

"Okay." Snowkit meowed racing down the high rock and back to the nursery.

"I want to ask the cats our patrol found if they would like to join Snowclan. I'd give them warrior names and their kits would be given kit names until they become apprentices and from there until they became warriors." Cloverstar yowled to the eager looking faces of her clanmates.

Two toms and an expecting she-cat stepped forward.

"We are Smoke, Fire, and Dew. Apple is in the nursery caring to Fire's kits." A Dark gray tom meowed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cloverstar nodded and looked at Dew.

"I am Cloverstar. I'm the fifth leader of Snowclan. I am also the mother of the apprentices and my mate is the Deputy. My brother died a moon ago and my mother died a few moons before him. My Father was the mate with every single she-cat until I killed him and his best friend. Twigstar, who is an elder now, was the leader before me for a very short time. He made me deputy while I still held my kits in me and while I was receiving all nine lives and my new title, I gave birth to my kits." Cloverstar meowed telling the newcomers.

"Wow…So have you been living in this camp since you were born?" Dew asked her.

"Well…I was a kittypet for a few moons before I rejoined my clan as Cloverpaw. I was originally known as Starkit but I gave up that title to fulfill a prophecy that wasn't mine but my brother's Dampheart…" Cloverstar replied uneasily.

"So you know how hard it is to live with a clan that keeps eyeing you or twolegs who keep trying to keep you inside to do your business in a box?" Fire asked.

"Yes and believe me…everyone in the clan is wary of newcomers. I had to prove I had what it took to live in this clan but I won't do that to you. I joined while my father was still here." Cloverstar meowed as she coughed.

"Mom, are you okay?" Leafpaw asked quickly leaping up the high rock to her mother.

"Yes Leafpaw. It was just a slight cough." Cloverstar meowed clearing her throat.

"Promise me you'll go to the medicine cat and have him check you to make sure you aren't getting Greencough or Whitecough." Leafpaw meowed worriedly as Cloverstar coughed again but more violent.

"I promise. I'll go to him after giving Fire, Smoke, and Dew their warrior names." Cloverstar meowed coughing.

"Okay but I'm standing up here with you until dad gets back from the sunhigh patrol." Leafpaw meowed determined to help her mother at all costs.

"Fire from now on you'll be known as…" Cloverstar meowed as a harsh coughing fit hit her.

She looked at her kit and her kit understood her.

"Your name, Fire, is now Firetalon. May Starclan follow your steps and guide you along your paths. My mother will give Smoke and Dew their warrior names after she goes to the medicine cat." Leafpaw meowed and then glared at her mother.

Cloverstar followed her daughter to the medicine cat's den.

"Longpool, Mossheart! Cloverstar is having Coughing fits!" Leafpaw meowed worriedly and terrified.

Longpool quickly rushed out and Mossheart followed with a mouth full of catnip. Longpool rested his tail on Cloverstar's forehead and quickly motioned to Mossheart for catnip. Mossheart gave Cloverstar half of the catnip and then quickly rushed into the herb storage and grabbed some poppy seeds.

"Only eat these after you are in your moss bedding." Mossheart meowed worriedly.

"Okay." Cloverstar meowed as another outburst of coughing happened.

Cloverstar followed Leafpaw into the Leader's den and laid down. Leafpaw watched her carefully as she ate the catnip and then ate the poppy seeds.

"I'll make sure I catch an extra plump piece if fresh-kill for you." Leafpaw meowed exiting very carefully as Cloverstar fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloverstar awoke in Starclan and sighed.

"I died again?" Cloverstar asked.

It was the second time she had died and each time her faded lives combined into one. Her first life stood there watching her and Eagleeye was there too.

"Yes you died again but this time you lost three lives. You had whitecough." Eagleeye meowed.

"Oh that might explain why the faded me looks slightly less transparent." Cloverstar meowed looking at her faded self.

"Go back now. You need to give the kits their apprentice names and the newcomers their warrior names." Eagleeye meowed to Cloverstar urgently.

"Wait, how many lives do I have left?" Cloverstar asked.

"You have five lives left. Be careful." Eagleeye meowed.

Cloverstar nodded and then awoke back in her den. Her daughter, Leafpaw was crying over her.

"Why are you crying, Leafpaw?" Cloverstar asked her daughter.

"You died three times!" Leafpaw cried.

"I lost three lives. I have five left." Cloverstar meowed.

"Oh well you still need to give Smoke, Dew, Apple, and Apple's kits all their new names on top of giving Snowkit, Smudgekit, Streamkit, Treekit, and Crowkit their apprentice names." Leafpaw meowed exiting the den.

Cloverstar followed and leaped onto the high rock. She realized it was slightly warmer today than it was when she had come down with Whitecough which was four moons ago. She yowled the familiar clan meeting word and watched all the warriors gather. Fawnheart's belly was slightly heavier which means she would be moving into the nursery soon. She was expecting Pooleye's kits.

"Smoke, your name will be Smoketail from now on. Dew, your name will be Dewheart from now on. Apple, your name will be Applefur from now on…though I am not sure what an apple is…I also need to know the names you gave your kits, Applefur." Cloverstar yowled.

"I named them Berry, Orange, Red, and Flame." Applefur meowed pointing to each of her kits.

"They will now be known as Berrykit, Orangekit, Redkit, and Flamekit. Now for the apprentice ceremony for the kits that are six moons old." Cloverstar meowed.

Snowkit lead the other kits to the front. They waited right in front of the high rock for their apprentice names. They were all quivering in excitement at how they'd become apprentices.

"Snowkit from this day forth until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw, my apprentice." Cloverstar meowed leaping down and touching noses with her apprentice.

Cloverstar sat underneath the high rock and continued the apprentice ceremony.

"Smudgekit from this day forth until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Smudgepaw. Your mentor will be Fernflower." Cloverstar meowed watching Fernflower came up to Smudgepaw and touched noses with her.

"Streamkit from this day forth until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Streampaw. Your mentor will be Swiftbreeze." Cloverstar meowed watching her mate come up to Streampaw and touched noses with her.

"Crowkit from this day forth until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Willowfeather, my old mentor." Cloverstar meowed watching her old mentor walk up to Crowpaw and touch noses with him.

"Treekit from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Treepaw. Your mentor will be Windfeather." Cloverstar meowed watching Windfeather approach the young apprentice very cautiously and touch noses with Treepaw.

"Treepaw, Crowpaw, Streampaw, Snowpaw, Smudgepaw, Smoketail, Applefur, Berrykit, Redkit, Orangekit, Flamekit, Dewheart!" The clan chanted twice.

"Ah!" Dewheart yowled in pain and dropped onto the floor.

Mossheart and Longpool quickly rushed over to help and Cloverstar pushed her way through the crowd that was gathering around the medicine cats and Dewheart.

"Everyone, to your dens! Smoketail you can stay since she is your mate." Cloverstar commanded.

Everyone left to their dens and Smoketail, Mossheart, Longpool, Dewheart, and Cloverstar were left. Cloverstar watched as one by one little bundles of joy popped out. Then came the last one that was a white tom with blue eyes.

"What should we name them?" Dewheart asked looking at her kits happily.

"Blue…" Smoketail meowed pointing to the white tom with blue eyes.

"Bluekit." Cloverstar corrected.

"Cloverkit since Cloverstar let us join." Smoketail meowed looking up at the leader.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's very kind of you but I…I don't know if that's such a good name considering I may be leader when she becomes a warrior." Cloverstar meowed.

"Okay then here name will be Petalkit." Dewheart meowed glaring at her mate.

"I like Cloverkit." Smoketail hissed glaring meanly at his mate.

"You like Cloverstar but do you know she already has a mate and kits?" Dewheart hissed angrily.

"Your leader which means you can't have a true mate." Smoketail meowed eying Cloverstar and taking a step towards her.

Bluekit stepped in front of his father and arched his back.

"Leave Cloverstar alone!" Bluekit growled glaring at his father with his eyes open.

"Go back to your mother Bluekit." Smoketail growled picking up Bluekit and placing him back with his sister and brothers.

"I know what you are thinking but I will not succumbed to a tom who thinks he can mate with anyone!" Cloverstar hissed remembering her father.

"Yeah but who' going to stop me?" Smoketail meowed making Cloverstar's back brush up against the high rock.

"I will if you don't back off from my mother!" Sparkpaw growled fluffing her fur even more so it looked like she was three times her size.

"And so will I!" Leafpaw yowled stepping up to Sparkpaw from behind the high rock.

Suddenly Larkpaw, Flowerpaw, and Palepaw were standing side by side with Sparkpaw and Leafpaw.

"Who are these cats?" Smoketail growled facing Leafpaw.

"I am sure your mate mentioned I have kits and these happen to be my kits. Their 11 moons old and next moon they will receive their warrior names." Cloverstar meowed with a smirk.

"Well Fire will take care of them expcetually the she-cats." Smoketail meowed as Firetalon grabbed the she-cats and pushed the toms down.

He let out a yowl and suddenly Logtail and Flakewing appeared and helped Firetalon round up Cloverstar's kits.

"Now where were we?" Smoketail asked making Cloverstar turn to the leader's den.

"I was just about to kill you." Cloverstar hissed as suddenly Twigstar grabbed her legs and tied them up.

"Wha…I thought you were to elderly to fight or hurt anyone!" Cloverstar meowed.

"I was making it so you'd be forced to give birth this way Icepool could get Smoketail, Firetalon, Applefur, and Dewheart." Twigstar meowed as Applefur, Dewheart, and Icepool appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into the leader's den.

"We'll wait outside for you to finish Smoketail and we'll attack anyone who dares to come near." Twigstar meowed dropping Cloverstar into her bedding.

"No! Swiftbreeze help me!" Cloverstar yowled as Smoketail kissed her.

* * *

_**The rest of the chapters from here on out will be split between Bluekit, Snowpaw, and Cloverstar.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bluekit watched Cloverstar's kits be dragged away. He quickly climbed over his mother's tail and raced after them. He felt like the coldness was taking over. He felt all cold and icy. He continued running though trying to catch up to Cloverstar's kits. He caught up as Firetalon bent down to kiss Leafpaw.

Bluekit leaped at Firetalon with his claws out stretched and clawed his muzzle. He landed in front of Leafpaw who sighed.

"Thanks for the rescue but my mother needs it more than I do." Leafpaw meowed.

"Then I'll go get Snowpaw to help her and I'll come back with my sister and brothers to help." Bluekit meowed quickly running back to camp.

"Snowpaw!" Bluekit screeched as he entered the camp.

"Bluekit, there you are." Smoketail hissed.

"Why do you care? And why were you coming out from the deputy's den? You smell like…blood. Oh no Swiftbreeze!" Bluekit meowed as tears ran down his face.

"I care because you'll be having half-siblings soon and I will be deputy. I killed Swiftbreeze. I f you tell anyone I did, I will kill you right where you stand." Smoketail hissed into his son's ear.

Bluekit rushed into the leader's den and untied Cloverstar.

"What happened? Why did Smoketail do that to you?" Bluekit asked.

"He wants to have kits with a leader. He wants me to make him deputy to so when I'm taking care of his kits, he can be ruling over the clan. I think he is related to Snowstar by brotherly bonds." Cloverstar meowed crying.

"He killed Swiftbreeze and Firetalon is kissing your daughters." Bluekit told Cloverstar.

"I think Smoketail will overthrow me and take control over the clan. I might even be exiled from my own clan because I'm not allowed to give birth when I'm a leader!" Cloverstar cried.

"I'm going to get Snowpaw so he can help." Bluekit meowed rushing into the apprentices' den and waking up Snowpaw.

"What is it kit?" Snowpaw asked drowsily.

"I'm Bluekit, Dewheart's kit but my father just made Cloverstar have kits in her belly and killed Swiftbreeze. He also forced Cloverstar's kits to the bush that you guys found them in and Firetalon was kissing Leafpaw before I…" Bluekit told Snowpaw.

"Did you say Firetalon's kissing Leafpaw?!" Snowpaw asked jumping up which woke up Smudgepaw.

"What's going on?" Smudgepaw asked.

"Leafpaw is getting kissed by Firetalon!" Snowpaw told his sister.

His sister awoke Streampaw and the three woke up Treepaw and Crowpaw.

"We have to get our mentors up alone with Cloverstar's kits' mentors." Crowpaw meowed after hearing what was happening.

They raced into the medicine cat's den and awoke Newheart, Pooleye, Heartfeather, Moonflower, and Thistletalon. The eleven cats raced into the forest and attacked the toms with lightning speed.

Snowpaw clawed Firetalon furiously leaving a scar on his nose bridge.

"How dare you kiss Leafpaw!" Snowpaw hissed clawing more furiously.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Snowpaw looked at Firetalon closely. He was bleeding from a deep cut on his side. _He deserves to die_. Snowpaw thought as he freed Leafpaw, Sparkpaw, Flowerpaw, Larkpaw, and Palepaw.

"Are you okay Leafpaw?" Snowpaw asked her.

"No, Firetalon forced me to have his kits inside me!" Leafpaw cried.

"He did what!?" Snowpaw growled.

He had always liked Leafpaw but he was really shy to do exactly what Swiftbreeze did to make Cloverstar his mate. He wanted to have kits with her but Firetalon had to force her to be his mate.

He turned to Firetalon and hissed so loud it sounded like a roar. The ice broke into a million tiny pieces of ice.

"Whoa…" Firetalon mumbled as Snowpaw slashed his claws into Firetalon's wound.

Snowpaw held his claws inside until Firetalon slashed Snowpaw's left cheek down to his left side of his chest.

"Now…You'd…be…scared…for…life…" Firetalon chuckled between gasps.

Snowpaw gasped for air but he passed out within five seconds.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I have no bell schedule which just throws me off time. I usually work on my stories from Period 4's computer section but unfortunately I don't know when we leave fourth period. I'm going to do another chapter but I probally won't be able to post it..._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cloverstar felt the ground shake and then heard a roar. _The snow's roar!_ Cloverstar thought as the ice hanging above the entrance of her den. Smoketail entered and looked at her.

"Get out there and announce me as the deputy of Snowclan!" Smoketail hissed.

"Fine but I will not be your mate!" Cloverstar growled thinking up a plan.

_I won't make him deputy nor my mate. I'll let ether Pooleye or Moonflower be my deputies. I could let my kits become warriors this way no one realizes anything_...Cloverstar thought as she watched Leafpaw drag Snowpaw into the camp

"What happened?" Cloverstar asked realizing Snowpaw had a wound from his left cheek down to his left side of his chest.

"He roared which broke the ice. Then Firetalon slashed him." Leafpaw meowed warily.

"Why are you wary?" Cloverstar asked.

Suddenly Leafpaw broke into tears.

"Firetalon forced me to have is kits inside of me!" Leafpaw bawled.

"Shh…shh, it's okay. If it makes you feel better you'll become a warrior alongside Snowpaw tonight. Did Firetalon force Flowerpaw and Sparkpaw to have his kits too?"

"No instead Coldear forced Flowerpaw to have his kits inside her and Flakewing forced Sparkpaw to have his kits inside her." Leafpaw meowed sobbing.

"You all will have warrior names. I want to let you know one thing though. Tell Roottail that her mate forced an apprentice to be his second mate. We need to make a clan that would fight against Snowclan." Cloverstar meowed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mom, are you serious? You want to create another clan to defeat Snowclan?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yes. I was going to do something I would never guess to do in a million years to save _this_ clan." Cloverstar meowed.

"I should get Snowpaw to Mossheart and Longpool." Leafpaw meowed decently.

"Okay but think about what I said!" Cloverstar meowed turning and climbing up the high rock unaware that Smoketail was watching the whole time.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Cloverstar yowled as Smoketail leaped up and stood near her.

The cats that were hold enough to hunt gathered to hear what Cloverstar wanted.

"I have just been advised that Swiftbreeze died while he slept. So the new deputy is…" Cloverstar thought as Smoketail stepped up to her side.

"Remember if you don't make me deputy, I will be your mate." Smoketail whispered into Cloverstar's ear.

Cloverstar hung her head and yowled out, "Smoketail."

Smoketail looked triumphant as he sat down and yowled out, "Cloverstar wants to make a new clan to defeat this clan so there for, I exile her from the clan and take over the leadership of Snowclan!"

Cloverstar looked right at Smoketail and her fur bristled in anger.

"How dare you enter my clan, kill my mate, force me to have your kits in me, force me to make you deputy so I don't have to have you as my mate, and then exile me!" Cloverstar hissed unsheathing her claws.

"_Your_ clan? Ha, nice one Cloverstar. You must mean, _my_ clan since _I'm the now the leader_ and _I exiled_ _you_." Smoketail meowed smirking.

"You have never heard of the Warrior code have you? Codes 7 and 8 say:

_A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. _

_The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled_." Cloverstar meowed resighting the 7th and the 8th codes in the Warrior code.

"And I am exiling you." Smoketail meowed.

"Your forgetting the part were the deputy can only become deputy if they have mentored at least one apprentice." Cloverstar meowed.

"So what?" Smoketail asked.

"You aren't deputy so I exile you for trying to force me to be your mate. I also exile Logtail, Flakewing, Twigstar, Icepool, Dewheart, and Applefur for going alone with this! Applefur's and Dewheart's kits will stay. Roottail, how much milk do you have left?" Cloverstar asked.

"Some but not a lot." Roottail meowed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snowpaw put his tail gently on Leafpaw's back as he watched Cloverstar exile the warriors who were involved in Smoketail's plan including Smoketail.

"You will pay one day, Cloverstar!" Smoketail yowled exiting.

Snowpaw watched Bluekit race up to his father as tears streamed down his face.

"Were are you going dad? Why's mom leaving me and my littermates?" Bluekit asked bawling his eyes out.

"Get away from me traitor!" Smoketail hissed raising his claws.

"No!" Snowpaw yowled leaping in front of Bluekit.

Smoketail's claws caught Snowpaw's front right leg. He looked up at Smoketail and scratched him hard along his front right leg and side. Then He saw Leafpaw rushing to him before he blacked out.

* * *

He awoke in Starclan where Jaystar stood over him.

"Hello young warrior." Jaystar meowed.

"Oh no! I'm not suppose to be here unless I'm dead!" Snowpaw yowled scared.

"You are dead but you will be given a new life. We would take your battle scars away if you want us to." Jaystar meowed with a soft touch to Snowpaw's nose.

Snowpaw felt power lurch over him and ambition hit him like a death defying battle wound.

"Leave my Battle scars so I can remember what my life was like before I got this new life." Snowpaw meowed as the new power and ambition shone through his eyes.

"Very well then." Jaystar meowed with a swift touch to Snowpaw's nose.

* * *

Snowpaw awoke to see Longpool trying to put some type of herb on him.

"Hey don't try to prepare me for my death! I'm not dead!" Snowpaw screeched.

"Snowpaw?" The sound of Leafpaw's voice was uncertain.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bluekit looked at Snowpaw's body lying on the ground. He looked up at his father at leaped onto his back and started clawing and biting as hard as he could. He couldn't believe his own father would do something like that.

Leafpaw rushed up and dragged Snowpaw into the medicine cat's den. She came out crying within two minutes.

Bluekit let go of his father to see what was wrong. Snowpaw had one long cut and then he had a cut along his right leg. His legs were a bloody mess with blood covering his beautiful white fur. Bluekit turned and tried to comfort Leafpaw.

"It's okay. He's like a lion. He'll be safe I promise." Bluekit meowed looking up at the older apprentice.

"My clanmates hate him and me. They think he is a curse that was brought to this clan. They hate him because he is named after Snowstar. They hate me because I was kitted by a leader instead of a queen. They're so going to hate my half brothers and sisters." Leafpaw cried.

"Shh, it's okay. Just think about Greenleaf." Bluekit meowed.

"Greenleaf?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yeah you know the time of year when all the snow is gone, the sun's really warm, the ground has green stalks called grass and when there's clouds, there is only rain instead of snow." Bluekit meowed seeing the land during Greenleaf.

"How do you know about that? Did your mom tell you about that? Because we don't get that here. We get more blizzards and snowstorms during that time of year. In four days will be the beginning of our Greenleaf which means even less food." Leafpaw meowed.

"Um, my mother didn't tell me. I could see Newleaf and Greenleaf clear as day. Like that over there," Bluekit meowed pointing to the snowy hill, "Is a hill with grass covering it."

Bluekit felt the warmth of the summer days on him as Leafpaw turned and went into the medicine cats den. Suddenly he heard a surprised yowl of joy.

He rushed into the medicine cat's den to see Snowpaw looking at Longpool like he was crazy.

"Snowpaw, you are alive!" Bluekit cried out as he leaped onto Snowpaw and purred happily.

"Leafpaw, can you get Bluekit here off of me." Snowpaw asked.

"Okay." Leafpaw meowed stunned.

Bluekit felt her teeth grab his scruff and carry him to Roottail.

"Hello darling. Are you hungry? Your brothers and sisters are already drinking away." Roottail meowed pushing him over to her belly.

He tried to find room but there was none. He had four brothers and four sisters. He was the only one in his litter unable to drink anything. One of his sisters looked over to him and moved out of the way for him.

"Thank you." Bluekit meowed as he started drinking the milk.

He drank his fill and went to sleep next to his sister who had so kindly shared the milk.

* * *

**_If you guys can tell which cats are the cats from the prophecy, I'd love to hear who you think are the Clover's gentle leaves, Snow's roar, and the dampened heart._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cloverstar sat proudly on the high rock looking down. She was waiting for Smoketail. She had told the camp guard for the night, to go sleep and she'd watch over her clan. Suddenly a swift bolt of dark gray caught her by surprise as Smoketail climbed up the high rock.

"Hello my love." Smoketail purred quietly.

"Hello Smoketail." Cloverstar meowed gazing into his green eyes and becoming memorized by the green eyes that seemed like flames leaping around.

"So should we go into your den?" Smoketail asked.

"Not in my den because Bluekit and Snowpaw have decided to sleep in my den to keep me safe from harm." Cloverstar purred.

"How about the deputy's den?" Smoketail purred placing his tail on her shoulder.

"I think we should go to your camp instead. I'll meet you near the lake in five." Cloverstar meowed nuzzling Smoketail on the cheek before leaping down and going to the warriors' den.

She paused to make sure Smoketail was gone before entering. She found her daughters, Sparkpaw, Leafpaw, and Flowerpaw or as they were now known, Sparkfeather, Leafheart, and Flowerpetal. She nudged Pooleye accidently.

"Where are you girls going?" Pooleye asked in a whisper.

"Oh we're going out for a walk. Can you guard the entrance?" Cloverstar asked Pooleye looking deep into his eyes.

"S…sure." Pooleye meowed becoming memorized in old memories.

Cloverstar and her daughters followed her to the lake and they spotted Smoketail.

"Told you I'd come." Cloverstar purred nuzzling Smoketail.

"Come we have to go to _Smokeclan_." Smoketail meowed happily.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Snowpaw awoke to see Bluekit asleep but Cloverstar was nowhere in sight. Then he realized Cloverstar was on guard. He stood up and stretched his stiff legs before licking her scar on his chest. He walked outside the leader's den and saw Pooleye instead of Cloverstar.

"Where's Cloverstar?" Snowpaw asked alert.

"She went for a walk with her daughters." Pooleye told Snowpaw.

"How long ago?" Snowpaw asked looking terrified.

"Since Moonrise. Why?" Pooleye asked.

"I have to get Bluekit up." Snowpaw meowed racing back into the leader's den and waking Bluekit up.

Bluekit looked up very sleepily but as soon as Snowpaw told him what happened he was up faster than a bird flying away after a warrior stepped on a twig. Snowpaw lead Bluekit out and suddenly he saw the paw prints. He sniffed and Bluekit looked at him quizzical.

"Why are you sniffing the grass?" Bluekit asked.

"What is grass?" Snowpaw asked.

"The stuff that is green and looks like the little pieces of twigs." Bluekit meowed.

"Where is it?" Snowpaw asked.

"Maybe under the stuff you were sniffing." Bluekit meowed.

Snowpaw dug through the snow and saw tan stalks of something.

"What is this?" Snowpaw asked grabbing a mouthful and instantly he smelled old but fresh smells.

He saw the land filled with grass and he heard birds chirping and the snow was gone as well as the ice. He opened his mouth and the grass fell. When the grass fell out of his mouth, he saw the snowy land he had been living in for so long once more. It was darker then the land he had been in that seemed like an alternate Snowclan world.

Bluekit flicked his tail and Snowpaw followed him. Keeping an eye out for trouble. Suddenly Bluekit held up his tail and leaped into the snow. Then his head popped out from the small hill.

"Watch out there is a log there." Bluekit meowed.

Snowpaw shook his head and leaped onto the hill and he sunk through until only the tip of his ears was above the snow.

"Told ya to watch out for the log. Should have listened to me." Bluekit meowed as he started digging out Snowpaw with his tiny paws.

After Snowpaw was free, Bluekit flicked his tail once more and the continued their walk to find Cloverstar and her kits.

Snowpaw smelled their scent was stronger near the icy lake. He realized another scent to. It smelled like Smoketail. He proceeded with caution and kept Bluekit near him who freaked out the whole entire way across the ice.

"Why did you drag me through the Lake!?" Bluekit screeched shaking his fur like there was something on him.

"You mean helped you cross the ice?" Snowpaw asked.

"No the lake which I'm guessing in your world, is ice." Bluekit meowed.

Snowpaw reached down and grabbed the snow and stuck in Bluekit's chattering mouth. Bluekit saw snow and ice and he shuddered as the cold got to him. He then spat out the snow.

"Is that truly what the land looks like?" Bluekit asked.

"Yes it does." Snowpaw meowed.

"Oh man then you must be cold!" Bluekit meowed pressing his fur against Snowpaw who laughed and pushed Bluekit away.

"I was born in this type of weather so it doesn't affect me as much as it affects you." Snowpaw meowed.

They found a small entry way and they entered into a huge camp. Cloverstar stood on the rock that looked exactly like the high rock and her kits looked up at the moon. Snowpaw and Bluekit looked up to see the moon the color of blood.

"It's an omen!" Leafheart meowed.

"Mom has been standing like that ever since the moon turned blood red." Sparkfeather meowed.

"She's been murmuring stuff that we can't hear." Flowerpetal meowed looking over to Snowpaw.

Snowpaw nodded and climbed up the high rock to his mentor and tapped her with his tail. She turned and her eyes were purple. The starry blue eyes had red stars which turned them into purple eyes.

"Whoa a blood moon…" Cloverstar, Bluekit, and Snowpaw meowed.

* * *

**_I wrote this chapter because of the blood moon last night between 2 am and 4 am._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two days after the blood moon, Cloverstar made a risky choice. Since Bluekit was able to eat actual food and walk around proudly like a warrior, she was going to give him his apprentice name and claim him as her apprentice. She'd give Snowpaw his warrior name and let him sit silent vigil. This way he could protect Leafheart from the other toms in the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Cloverstar yowled watching all the warriors gather.

"I know it goes against a leader to make a kit that is less than six moons an apprentice, but I have to today. Bluekit, step forward!" Cloverstar yowled.

Bluekit stepped forward and looked up at Cloverstar curiously. He didn't realize all the cats take five backward steps to get away from him.

"You will now be known as Bluepaw until you receive your warrior's name. Your mentor will be me. Now Snowpaw step forward please."

Snowpaw looked shocked that Cloverstar had called onto him. He stepped forward after a slight nudge from Leafheart. Murmurs started spreading through the clan at the apprentice.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Cloverstar asked knowing deep in her heart that he already truly did.

"I do." Snowpaw meowed calmly after a few minutes pause to look deep inside him.

"Then from this day forth you will be known as Snowflight." Cloverstar yowled.

The newly named Snowflight stood proudly as Cloverstar leaped down and rested her head on Snowflight's head. Snowflight licked her shoulder and she lifted her head.

Cloverstar watched Snowflight go back over to Leafheart and heard him start purring up a storm as Leafheart licked his cheek.

Suddenly Dewheart pelted into the camp along with a ton of other cats that were unknown. Dewheart raced for Cloverstar with her claws unsheathed and Bluepaw stood next to his mentor in a pouncing position. Cloverstar and Bluepaw attacked Dewheart rapidly. They made sure she couldn't defend herself. Suddenly Cloudkit came out of know where and attacked her mother. Bluepaw's other littermates followed her lead but soon they stopped to attack their father.

Bluepaw stood over his mother's face and Cloverstar stood near her tail.

"Why did you leave us, mother?" Bluepaw asked.

"Because I just had to." Dewheart spat trying to stand up but stopping due to pain from small cuts and scratches all over her.

"You just had to? You're lying to me, Mother!" Bluepaw hissed nodding his head and Cloverstar killed Bluepaw's mother swiftly.

All the warriors who followed her turned and saw her dead. They then raced from the clan camp along with Smoketail.

* * *

_**I love the ten hour YouTube video "MLP The Children of the Night" I'm actually listening to it right now.**_

_**-Rose of the Gorge**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Snowflight looked at his leader leave her den. She was being all sneaky about it so he decided to follow her. She headed to the lake and crossed it. Then she continued into the plains filled with snow and stopped at a huge bush. She went into the huge bush and Snowflight stuck his head in. He saw kits, Queens, Warriors, Apprentices, Elders, a deputy, and Smoketail.

"Hello my love." Smoketail purred as Cloverstar rubbed her cheek against his.

"So I'm going to see if one of the young kits would like to play with me." Cloverstar purred going over to the young kits and asking them something.

"Sure _Starfeather_!" A black kit with amber eyes meowed.

"Now let's play catch the tail tip." Cloverstar purred happily standing up and waving her tail around.

Snowflight watched Cloverstar until Moonset. He quickly ran back to Snowclan camp and sat back in his spot. He was so tired it was unbelievable. Cloverstar soon came back and she smelled like the snow. She nodded to him and he moved into the Leader's den and went to sleep.

He was awoken by Bluepaw who wanted to know how it was for the silent vigil.

"So how was silent vigil?" Bluepaw asked.

"Never mind that." Snowflight meowed annoyed that Bluepaw would care about that.

Snowflight looked outside and saw it was sunhigh. Then he looked over to Cloverstar's bedding and saw she was still asleep.

"Have you noticed how Cloverstar's always asleep?" Snowflight asked Bluepaw in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's because she has kits on the way." Bluepaw meowed looking at Snowflight oddly.

"No it's not. Last night I saw her with Smoketail." Snowflight meowed remembering the night before.

"Well tomorrow, we have other things to do." Bluepaw meowed looking at the snowy land.

"While we have to ask her so let's get her up." Snowflight meowed walking over to Cloverstar and stepping in a small puddle of water.

"That wasn't there before." Bluepaw meowed then suddenly he gasped as he saw a black ghost with white freckles swirling around Cloverstar and crying.

"Swiftbreeze?" Snowflight asked.

The ghost stopped and landed in front of them. Its pale eyes were glaring angrily at Snowflight and Bluepaw.

"How could you let her have part clan kits in her!?" Swiftbreeze's ghost yowled in an echoed tone.

"What do you mean part clan kits?" Snowflight and Bluepaw asked quizzically.

"Smoketail isn't known as Smoketail in his clan which Snowflight found last night. He's Smokestar the leader so you let the leader of Snowclan mate with him! My murder that must die!" Swiftbreeze's ghost cried disappeared.

"Should we wake her up or should we tell the deputy, Fawnheart?" Bluepaw asked quizzically.

"Wake her up." Snowflight meowed.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cloverstar awoke to see Snowflight and Bluepaw standing over her.

"Which clan is Smokestar from?" Snowflight asked.

"Who?" Cloverstar asked sleepily.

"Your newest mate!" Bluepaw growled.

"Bluepaw, stop growling at your mentor!" Snowflight meowed.

Cloverstar slipped out of her bedding and crossed the den while the two cats bickered. She pelted to the Smokeclan camp and saw Smokestar not far away.

"They found out, Smokestar!" Cloverstar puffed while she tried to catch her breath.

"Starfeather, you going to play with us today?" The black tom asked.

"Not to day Shadowkit." Cloverstar responded.

"Aw…but Frozenkit and Icekit wanted to play what we played last night!" Shadowkit meowed.

"Sorry but I have to go. Smokestar set up extra guards and don't let anyone in or out." Cloverstar meowed swiftly racing off.

She raced up to the edge of the mountains and saw a mountain cave. She quickly crawled through and she was all the way on top of the mountain. The Sun felt warmer up here then down there. She dug into the snow to try to see if there was something else but all she saw was Tan grass. She grabbed a mouthful of it and ripped it out she nearly opened her mouth when she saw the land of Grass.

"Great Starclan!" Cloverstar yowled releasing the grass.

She stood up and looked down seeing black stripes from the distance. _Oh no, Snowflight is coming! I have to hide before he gets here!_ She thought seeing a small cave under a small hill side. She quickly ducked under there and hid as Snowflight ran up. He grabbed a mouth full of grass and looked in her direction.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bluepaw watched as Snowflight entered the camp with Cloverstar trailing behind. He grabbed some snow and stuck it in his mouth. He saw the rain he saw turn was actually snow. He flatted his ears as the coldness got to him.

"Bluepaw, we're going down to the lake right now." Cloverstar meowed sternly.

Bluepaw followed Cloverstar and Snowflight to the Lake. Snowflight stood still and Cloverstar stood on the other side.

"Run towards Cloverstar." Snowflight meowed.

Bluepaw ran towards Cloverstar but his ears were flat against his head.

"What do you see, Bluepaw?" Cloverstar asked.

"Grass. Lots and lots of Grass." Bluepaw meowed running to Cloverstar.

"Now run to Snowflight with snow in your mouth." Cloverstar meowed shoving a huge paw full of snow into Bluepaw's mouth.

Bluepaw raced over to Snowflight.

"What do you see now, Bluepaw?" Snowflight asked.

"Snow, Ice, and I feel extremely cold." Bluepaw meowed.

"Okay…" Cloverstar meowed and then sighed.

"What's wrong, Cloverstar?" Snowflight and Bluepaw asked.

There is a prophecy about three cats and I think you two are one of the three." Cloverstar meowed.

"What's the prophecy?" Snowflight asked.

"Upon the Clover's gentle leaves, summer will come,

The Snow's roar will break the ice,

And the Dampened Heart will warm the land." Cloverstar meowed.

"You think I'm Snow's roar?" Snowflight asked.

"Yes but only because when you got your scar, you hissed so loud it sounded like a roar and broke all the ice." Cloverstar meowed.

"But why do you think I am one of the three?" Bluepaw asked.

"Because my brother had blue eyes like yours and he was sent back to be the kit of Dewheart and Smokestar. Last time I checked, you are the only tom with blue eyes and is a kit of Dewheart and Smokestar." Cloverstar explained to Bluepaw and Snowflight.

"What was his name?" Bluepaw asked.

"Dampheart, he was the kit of stars and he died to save me and my kits." Cloverstar meowed.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So I'm Dampheart?" Bluekit asked.

"I am pretty sure." Cloverstar meowed.

"We should get back to camp. Remember what we talked about before coming back to camp." Snowflight meowed to Cloverstar before following Bluepaw.

Cloverstar watched eagerly for Smokestar but he never came. She walked back to camp alone. By the time she back to camp, Palebreeze was waiting patiently.

"Yes Son?" Cloverstar asked.

"Jaystar sent me a small bit of the prophecy he sent you." Palebreeze told his mother.

"What was it?" Cloverstar asked eagerly.

"_The waterfall of shimmering water,_

_Will be the three's last hope,_

_Before 120 more moons of snow,_

_Will reign forever across the land_." Palebreeze resighted to his mom.

"Thank you son. Wait when did he say?" Cloverstar asked.

Tomorrow at Sunhigh will be the last chance." Palebreeze meowed before going into the warrior's den.

Cloverstar entered her den and saw Snowflight and Bluepaw playing around. She sighed and climbed into her bedding and fell asleep. She awoke in Starclan. Jaystar stood in front of her and flicked his tail.

"I know who is the three now, Jaystar." Cloverstar purred happily.

"Who are the three then?" Jaystar meowed.

"Snowflight, Bluepaw, and myself." Cloverstar replied.

"Then convince your clanmates to go to the huge mountain cliff overlooking everything. Don't worry about Smokeclan, their summer will come soon." Jaystar meowed.

"Okay. Thanks again Jaystar." Cloverstar meowed.

"You're welcome." Jaystar purred.

" So how is Swiftbreeze doing?" Cloverstar asked.

"Um…not so well, he actually wants someone to kill his ghost so he doesn't have to know you took another mate." Jaystar meowed.

"Oh…I should be going to prepare to let summer come to my clan." Cloverstar meowed.

"Hold on. Say these words…" Jaystar meowed.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Snowflight awoke with a fright the next morning. Cloverstar was waking Bluepaw up.

"Oh good you're up. So we have to wake everyone and tell them to head to the lake immidently. It may take until Sunhigh or close to it." Cloverstar meowed.

"So I'll take the Nursery." Snowflight meowed.

"I'll take warrior's den." Cloverstar meowed.

"I'll take apprentices' den, medicine cat's den, Deputy's den, and anything remaining." Bluepaw meowed.

"Meet me at the Mountain cliff after you're done." Cloverstar meowed as they took off in opposite directions.

Snowflight entered the nursery and woke Roottail, Fernflower, Leafheart, Sparkfeather, Flowerpetal, and Smudgetail.

"Huh?" They asked looking drowsily at Snowflight.

"Go to the Lake immidently. Wake the kits and take them with." Snowflight yowled.

"Okay." They meowed waking up Dewheart's other kits and heading for the lake.

Snowflight followed them and saw the queens and kits were the last to get to the lake. Cloverstar and Bluepaw were already on the Mountain cliff. Snowflight pelted up the path and stood on the left hand side of Cloverstar. She stood firmly in the middle with Bluepaw on her right.

"Just remember…Do not be afraid of what summer brings." Cloverstar meowed quickly as they all took steps forward.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bluepaw was shaking. He was scared to let summer come. He didn't know if he'd see what everyone else saw. He knew his power was what made him special but if he was like everyone else, how would he be special anymore?

"We've seen the land filled with snow and we've seen the land filled with grass. We are the senders of summer." Cloverstar, Snowflight, and Bluepaw yowled out.

"Bluepaw, tell them what you see." A voice meowed in his head.

"I see grass when you guys see Snow. When it snows I see rain. The huge bit of Ice you see is actually a huge lake with water and fish in it. The Forest has herbs but to you guys it doesn't. That land I could see." Bluepaw yowled to the clan.

Bluepaw watched Snowflight step up and hissed so loud it sounded like a roar. The Ground shook as the ice splintered.

Bluepaw reached down for snow and as soon as his paw got to where the snow was, there was none. There was grass. He heard his clanmates cry out in surprise and looking at the grass at their feet.

Then Cloverstar stepped forward and yowled, "Let Summer come and let winter go!"

Bluepaw felt extreme warmth and felt summer's grass tickling his paws. He turned and saw Snowflight smiling happily at him.

"It's summer." Snowflight meowed happily.

"Everyone sees it like I do?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yeah." Snowflight meowed.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bluepaw awoke early the next morning. He had been moved into the apprentices' den with his littermates. The Hill turned out to be a den with two decayed bodies inside. Near one of the bodies was a tiny little decayed body of a small kit.

Bluepaw stood up and stretched. He remembered the name of the kit who had moved aside for him to get milk so many moons ago. Her name was Cloudpaw. They now slept near each other and shared adventures.

Today they'd go search around in the new den and figure out what that den was used for so many moons before Snowclan's time.

Bluepaw woke up Cloudpaw and they left the den. They avoided their mentors and went into the unknown den.

"Wow, it's so odd in here." Cloudpaw meowed.

"Do you feel that draft of air?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yeah. Do you think it leads to an ancient clan?" Cloudpaw asked getting all excited.

"Let's go find out!" Bluepaw yowled following the draft.

Bluepaw found a tunnel and padded down the step tunnel. Suddenly he heard a yowl of surprise from Cloudpaw. He turned to see a wall of dirt splitting them off from their clanmates.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find a new way to go back to our clan." Bluepaw meowed casually as he heard voices up ahead.

"I think tunnel 81 just collapsed!" a strange voice yowled.

* * *

**_Okay so I want to hear what you guys want to see next and who should claim the next chapter. You must tell me before 45 minutes before 12:18 (Florida time). I also want to address the fact their is a fourm called The Prophecy of Stars series. I would like it if you guys looked at it and maybe joined into the fourm. It only has 4 rules, 1 moderator, and I created it. Oh and the characters you make you could tell me if you want me to use them in my story or not. I am going to let Freckletail give birth on Chapter 25 so if you could, join before I post three more chapters._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	24. Author's note

**_Okay, I asked you to tell me what you'd like to see in my story and I still haven't gotten any reviews since I posted chapter 23. I've been waiting and that is why there are no new chapters yet. If you guys want you can even join my fourm where you guys can roleplay as your own characters in the books. You'll be able to be your own characters and I'll be my characters I created when I made this series. Please join my fourm AND Post a review._**

**_:3_**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	25. Chapter 23

**_I have chosen Bluepaw. I have decided to do Bluepaw from here on out._**

* * *

Chapter 23

Bluepaw's fur bristle in anger as the strangers got closer to them. He stood in front of Cloudpaw and glared down the dark tunnel. He saw two shadows move quickly and then he saw Amber eyes and Ember eyes.

"Possible that they're the prophcized cats to bring us to the sunlight?" One of the Shadows meowed.

"Firewing, should we bring them to Greatstar?" The other Shadow asked the first Shadow.

Suddenly the one with Ember eyes nodded and Bluepaw felt two sleek bodies push them down the tunnel. The came out into a huge cave and Bluepaw saw they were two black cats. One had a silver stripe and the other had ember eyes.

"Who are you?" Bluepaw asked.

The one with Ember eyes looked at Bluepaw carefully.

"I am Firewing of Greatclan." The one with ember eyes meowed.

"What about that one?" Bluepaw asked realizing Firewing was a female.

"That is my sister, Moonstripe. She is a warrior of Greatclan while I am the deputy of Greatclan." Firewing explained.

"So why are we here and how long has your clan lived down here?" Cloudpaw asked casually.

"We've lived down here since the fire burned the land. It will come again and the snow will be back for many more moons." Moonstripe meowed in an echoed voice.

"So the Snow came when Fire burned the land?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yes because of un-relentless Greenleaf." Firewing meowed.

"So how are we supposed to live if we just brought summer back to the clans?" Bluepaw asked.

"Starclan warned us about that. They gave us a message or more like a prophecy." A huge black cat with light gray stripes meowed walking up.

Firewing and Moonstripe turned and nodded respectfully as they made room for the cat.

"Now younglings, what are your names?" The cat asked.

"I'm Cloudpaw." Cloudpaw told the huge cat.

"I'm Bluepaw, I can see summer." Bluepaw meowed with a small smile at how Cloudpaw looked flabbergasted at the way this cat made Firewing and Moonstripe look like apprentices and they looked like kits.

"The prophecy given to us by Rock is:

_When the Dampened heart and the Cloud of Joy comes,_

_The Fire will come within a few mintues,_

_The two will search for the Fire's start and let the fire live with the kits of Clover's gentle leaves and the Smoked tail_..."The cat meowed.

"I'm dampened heart." Bluepaw meowed.

"I guess I'm the Cloud of Joy." Cloudpaw meowed blushing shyly.

"Firewing, Moonstripe, grab your apprentices and go to Tunnel five and bring the tom with. Get him to the outside world. You guys must be very careful though. I'll take the she-cat and show her around…" The cat meowed.

Bluepaw remembered what his dad did to Cloverstar and immediately his fur bristled and he let out a hiss. Suddenly he saw Cloverstar.

_"Cloverstar, The unknown den collapsed. We need to send anyone we can muster to dig to see if Bluepaw and Cloudpaw are under there." Bluepaw meowed._

_"Send out the search and dig party now. What's wrong Snowflight?" Cloverstar asked as the worried look crossed her face._

_"I can hear Bluepaw in my head and I could see him. There is a tunnel to another clan that has a leader who is going to force Cloudpaw to become his mate and expect his kits!_


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_"How in the world are you able to see him and hear him in your head?" Cloverstar asked._

_"I think he developed a new power. The power to see and hear what one of the three that brought summer sees and hears." Bluepaw meowed._

_"What else are you gathering from him?"_

_"A new prophecy that has to do with him and Cloudpaw." Bluepaw meowed as he was suddenly fading into a black hole._

Bluepaw faced Greatstar and snarled.

"How dare you try to mate with my best friend that is also my sister!" Bluepaw growled looking at Greatstar and then the sisters on either side of him.

"How did you know?" Greatstar scoffed.

"Because I am Bluepaw. A prophesied cat from the day I was born." Bluepaw hissed.

"Yeah right. Your Bluepaw the non-prophesied cat from the day you were born." Greatstar laughed quickly standing up.

"I'll fight you if I have to. Me and Cloudpaw will leave together or your clan will go down in history with Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Tigerclan, Lionclan, Cheetaclan, and whatever other clan it was that lived when The other three did." Bluepaw hissed at Greatstar.

Greatstar took a few steps up to Bluepaw and bent down until he was in Bluepaw's face.

"Prove it kit!" Greatstar hissed lifting his huge left paw.

Bluepaw stood tall and unsheathed his claws. He leaped onto Greatstar's head and clawed at his muzzle from the top of his head.

"You can't make Cloudpaw your mate! She's my sister!" Bluepaw hissed as Greatstar laughed.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I could maybe do a bigger chapter tonight or tomorrow._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge._**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bluepaw yowled in anger as he was flung in front of the tunnel leading to his clanmates. He let out five quick high pitched yowls to alert them. He just hoped it worked. He stood up and realized he was bleeding from a scratch on his face. He looked over at Cloudpaw and then Greatstar. He pelted at Greatstar who realized what he was doing and charged at Bluepaw.

Bluepaw leaped up as Greatstar charged underneath him. Unfortunately Greatstar raised his claws and got to the soft underbelly of Bluepaw.

"Ah!" Bluepaw cried out as he landed limply next to Cloudpaw.

"No Cloudpaw, you can't leave me. I need you!" Cloudpaw cried.

"I love you Cloudpaw…" Bluepaw meowed as he took his final breath.

The land Starclan hunted in smelled rich with prey. Then he saw Jaystar. Jaystar stood a fair mouse-lengths away.

"Bluepaw, this is not your time to die. Snowflight and the others are coming. They have nearly dug up the tunnel but from what Snowflight gathered, he'll be down there in a swift moment. Now return to Cloudpaw and fight Greatstar off. I am only giving you this one life like I did for Snowflight many moons ago." Jaystar meowed.

Bluepaw awoke on the floor of Greatclan. Cloudpaw was being dragged away by Greatstar. Bluepaw stood determined to save Cloudpaw.

"Hey Greatstar, I'm not done with you yet!" Bluepaw hissed feeling Firewing's eyes watching him.

Greatstar turned and staggered in astonishment as Bluepaw pelted at him with claws unsheathed ready to save his sister from the leader of an ancient clan.

"Go to the tunnel Cloudpaw. Lead the others down here as fast as possible. Do not let Cloverstar come. She might let her kits die in her belly if she fought right now. Tell our siblings I have always loved them even if they were a jerk to me." Bluepaw yowled to Cloudpaw as he reached Greatstar.

Bluepaw quickly attacked Greatstar. With lightning speed he managed to claw at the tom's empty eye socket. Greatstar reared back in a snarl and landed on his back.

"Ugh!" Greatstar yowled in anger as Bluepaw leaped onto his belly to scratch his belly.

"Bluepaw, we're here!" Snowflight yowled as he leaped up onto Greatstar to help fight the tom off.

Cloverstar tried to help but Mossheart and Longpool stopped her as the warriors and apprentices attacked the leader of Greatclan. Cloudpaw bit at his ear and clawed at his face while Bluepaw clawed at his underbelly. His brother, Darkpaw, grabbed his tail and bit down hard. Snowflight clawed at his belly along with most of Bluepaw's sisters and brothers. Suddenly and angry yowl was heard as Smokestar leaped at Greatstar. The rest of Smokeclan was fighting Greatstar.

Greatclan warrior's and Apprentice's rushed out to help their leader and Bluepaw got in a tussle with a black tom with white splotches all over that was his size. His dark blue eyes reflected the bottom of the lake. He clawed at the tom's muzzle and bit the tom's leg but the tom didn't give up. The tom clawed at Bluepaw's face and chest while he tried to bite Bluepaw's legs, muzzle, and ears. Soon enough, Bluepaw was relying on smell and hearing rather than sight. He smelled the tom and heard the tom try to sneak up on him with a surprise attack. When the tom got into a crouch and leaped, Bluepaw rolled out of the way and clawed the tom's belly.

"No, I can't go to Starclan yet! It's not my time!" The tom yowled in agony as Bluepaw heard his final breath be breathed out.

"Blackpaw, what have you done you little pest!" Hissed a she-cat.

Bluepaw pelted over to Mossheart who immediately cleaned the blood out of his eyes so he can see again. Suddenly Darkpaw went flying at Bluepaw. He looked at his brother's limp body and leaped at Greatstar. He was going to take care of his brother's murderer once and for all.

He clawed and bit at Greatstar's legs. Soon Greatstar had pinned Bluepaw down. Bluepaw watched as a Light gray and white patched cat attacked Greatstar. Cloudpaw bit the tom's muzzle and used her claws to keep a hold on the tom. She used her hind legs to claw at the tom's throat. Soon the tom fell over onto his back crushing two kits who had took a step out of a cave to find their mother.

Greatstar looked at Bluepaw and Cloudpaw as he lost all nine lives. A dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes attacked Bluepaw while a light brown she-cat with black stripes attacked Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw fought off the she-cat with a few scratches to the belly. Bluepaw was having trouble fighting off the tom. He was too tired to take down the brute. The tom stopped as he realized he was fighting an apprentice on his leader. He let out a sad yowl and the Greatclan cats stopped fighting to yowl out in sadness as a young blue-gray tom with green eyes leaped onto a high up ledge.

"I will take over leadership of Greatclan from now on. I do not approve of this fighting but since the deputy and the leader died and I'm the oldest warrior, I will do the duties the leader would. I want Darkheart to come here!" the tom yowled as the tom who Bluepaw was fighting raced at the ledge and leaped onto it.

"I here by declare you the new deputy of Greatclan. May Starclan watch over us, as we defeat the cats who murdered our leader!" the tom yowled as he leaped down to attack Smokestar.

* * *

**_Please review and I hope you guys are pleased with the long chapter. I made it longer than usual because I made a short chapter last time._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bluepaw raced at Darkheart and slid under the brute. He wasn't going to attack Darkheart but the tom who wanted to kill the cats that killed his leader. Bluepaw was pushed out of the way by Firewing who immidently picked him up and raced into a cave that had lichen hanging over it. Moonstripe was there along with Cloverstar, Moonflower, Mossheart, Longpool, and Cloudpaw.

"We would like to join your clan. We're not 12 moons we're actually 9 moons old. Greatstar made us apprentice's way too early and then he made us warriors too early. I would actually like to be named Firepaw again and my sister rather be called Silverpaw. She doesn't like the name Moonstripe." Firewing meowed shyly.

"So what? You're going to let them join Snowclan?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yes and they're going to go with you on the journey to bring back the snow." Cloverstar meowed.

Bluepaw watched the two former Greatclan warriors look at him with pleads.

"Fine." Bluepaw meowed as the two former Greatclan warrior's jumped happily up and down.

"Oh no! Mossheart…AH!" Cloverstar whimpered as Bluepaw looked under her and saw a big wet spot on the floor.

"We have to get Snowclan and Smokeclan back to the Smokeclan camp!" Longpool yowled.

Bluepaw rushed out of the cave and leaped onto the high ledge of Greatclan.

"Snowclan, Smokeclan, retreat to the Smokeclan camp! Cloverstar's giving birth!" Bluepaw yowled as the new leader of Greatclan leaped up onto the high ledge and pushed him off of the ledge.

Bluepaw looked up terrified as he hit his head on the stone wall underneath the pool of water. He looked up and tried to yowl but his breath was taken aback by the water in the pool. He watched faintly as an elderly White she-cat with light blue-gray stripes leaped into the water. Bluepaw felt his eyes shut and then felt the cat's teeth close around his scruff as he passed out.

"You can't drown now youngling." A voice meowed in his head as he coughed up water.

He was in a den with Cloverstar across from him giving birth to Smokestar's kits. Smokestar stood with her smiling as a small white tom with light gray stripes popped out. Then two identical she-cat's popped out. One had a white paw but the other looked slightly different. Then an extra small tom popped out but after Smokestar broke the sack, he sat there for two minutes trying to warm the kit up but the kit was dead. The dead kit looked identical to Smokestar and was born with his eyes open.

"Smokestar, I'm so sorry that the fourth kit didn't live." Cloverstar meowed sadly.

"It's okay. We'll just name the others." Smokestar meowed holding back his tears.

"I am awake you know. By the way, who was saying I can't drown?" Bluepaw meowed.

"Wolffeather did youngling." Smokestar meowed looking at his surviving kits.

"Let's name the white one with light gray stripes, Raccoonkit, the one with the white paw, Whitekit, and the one with both of her ears being dark gray, Shykit." Cloverstar purred pushing each of her surviving kits to her belly.

* * *

**_Story will now be split between Firepaw, Cloudpaw, Silverpaw, and Bluepaw._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Cloudpaw looked around cautiously. She was on guard for Snowclan and Smokeclan had another apprentice on guard to. The apprentice was a small white tom with gray splotches all over. He was so talkative that Cloudpaw had to hiss at him five times so far since Sunrise to nearly Sunhigh.

"So how long have you and Bluepaw been dating?" The tom asked.

"What in Starclan's name do you mean?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I was told by the other apprentices that you two are dating. They also said he was trying to force you to have his kits and that's why you two were in Greatclan's camp. You thought it was empty but it wasn't because _my_ clan was there." The tom meowed as he tackled her and the new leader of Greatclan pulled her away.

She looked fearfully at the new tom as he dragged her down the tunnel to Greatclan. Greatclan cats awaited. They were holding tassels of lichen and vines from their camp. They quickly wrapped it around her paws and her muzzle and dragged her to the pond. Some of the kits of Greatclan warriors and queens looked at their parents fearfully and rushed out to help her.

"Stop! This is inhumane! How are we to follow in your paw steps if you are crueler than Smokeclan?" A small white she-cat with a black patch above her nose hissed to the Greatclan cats.

"Lightningflight, take care of your children before they join this one in the pond, dead." The new leader growled as he started pushing Cloudpaw to the edge.

Cloudpaw tried to bite through the vines and lichen but she couldn't get through the vines. She spat and struggled as the leader shoved her into the water in the pond. She struggled rapidly as she started feeling sleepy. She struggled less and less and then she managed to break through the vine. She reached for her paws and started biting the vines and lichen that were wrapped around her paws. The lichen came off easily but the vines took more power to rip but she was losing power every second she stayed under the top of the water. She kicked and kicked and soon she was free enough to remove one paw and start clawing at the vines. Soon she was struggling not to shut her eyes and die. She had to live for the prophecy. She quickly swam up to the top and when her head popped up she took quick short breaths and sighed. She turned in every direction to see the Greatclan warriors in the position to pounce at her.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cloudpaw watched the young leader smirk and then he laughed happily. Cloudpaw tried to climb up but some of the warriors pushed her down harder. She fell beneath the waterfall and managed to push her head up. She saw a tunnel in the water and took a deep breath. _None of the Greatclan warriors would dare follow me under water!_ Cloudpaw thought as she plunged down to the tunnel. She swam faster than a Riverclan apprentice who was just learning to swim. She swam up the tunnel that branched into two different directions. One was down and the other was up. She came out in a separate cave. She saw bubbles bubble up to the top of the water area. She rushed over to see the Greatclan warriors swimming up to her. She turned and ran to the entrance of the small cave. She burst out in a huge cave that had more caverns connected to it. She sighed and sniffed each cavern. She smelled the air and felt the drafts so she bolted up the tunnel. She immerged far away from her clan camp. She saw flames leaping up farther away as a storm approached.

"The Fire…" Cloudpaw meowed to herself as she turned to see the mountain that Snowflight, Cloverstar, and Bluepaw made summer come. She pelted into the side tunnel and rushed into the Smokeclan camp. Smokestar and Cloverstar stood on top of the high rock and their kits were sleeping on the sun rock. She turned and got licked on the cheek by Bluepaw.

She found the cat that was a Greatclan cat inside the apprentices' den. He was trying to force a she-cat apprentice to have his kits. Cloudpaw's eyes narrowed and she leaped at the tom with her claws outstretched. She shoved him in the side and he landed with a surprised gasp as Cloudpaw pinned him.

"Get out of here quickly! If you can get Smokestar as fast as possible to search all the dens for cats who smell like caves. While you do that inform him not to drag me away because I just got out of a cave." Cloudpaw meowed.

The she-cat looked up and it was Silverpaw.

"Get off Splashpelt. He is my soon to be mate. I love him." Silverpaw meowed agitated.

"So you're still a Greatclan warrior?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Yeah…Which is pretty good considering Firewing took Bluepaw out for a border patrol. Well I doubt it's a border patrol anymore…" Moonstripe smirked.

Cloudpaw looked at Moonstripe and clawed her eye. She gave Moonstripe a scar over her eye and then she clawed Splashpelt over the face giving him four claw marks over his face. Cloudpaw then raced all the way across the territory of Snowclan near the low bush and heard Bluepaw yowl in surprise. Cloudpaw tore down the bush with her claws not caring that her pads where being destroyed every time she dove deeper and deeper into the bush. She got to Bluepaw and saw Firewing kissing Bluepaw. Immidently, Cloudpaw pushed the she-cat off of Bluepaw and let her fury go with swift and hard marks over her pelt.

"You aren't allowed to mate with my brother!" Cloudpaw hissed as Bluepaw struggled to make his way past the fighting she-cats.

"He's mine now fox-dung!" Firewing laughed reaching her paw up and bring it down onto Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw yelped as Firewing's claws tore into her face and down her back. Cloudpaw fell down and looked up into the eyes of the she-cat who might have Bluepaw's kits in her. She saw Firewing's underbelly exposed and immidently thought, _if she is carrying Bluepaw's kits, then why not kill them off before their even born by making sure they are never born?_ She reached her claws under Firewing's belly and dug her sharp claws into the she-cat's belly with a smile.

"No!" Bluepaw meowed as Cloudpaw's front leg fell along with her head and tail as soon as she got the underbelly of Firewing clawed.


	31. Chapter 29

_**Sorry that I haven't posted any of this story for the past few days. It has been really hetic the last few days. I'll try to update my newest series and update this series more often.**_

_**-Rose of the Gorge.**_

* * *

Chapter 29

Bluepaw dragged Cloudpaw back. His tears felt like acid running down his face. It must have been hard for Cloverstar when her mate died. Bluepaw just hoped Cloudpaw wasn't dead. He entered Smokeclan's camp to see a ton of cats in the center of the camp. Bluepaw dropped Cloudpaw's scruff and let out a pain filled yowl of sadness. Cloverstar, Leafheart, and Snowflight all turned to see Cloudpaw laying at Bluepaw's feet.

"Great Starclan, what happened Bluepaw?" Cloverstar asked rushing down with her kits following more slowly behind her.

"Firewing attacked her and Cloudpaw killed her by taking the kits out of her. She was forcing me to give her kits!" Bluepaw cried.

"I now have seen everything." Snowflight scoffed as Leafheart hit him over the head with her tail.

"Be nicer, he just lost someone quiet dear to him." Leafheart scolded her mate.

Snowflight hung his head in shame as Leafheart's kits pounced on him.

"Got you Snowflight!" They squealed.

Bluepaw watched Longpool padded up and pick her up by the scruff. Mossheart came over and rubbed her head on his side.

"Don't let him in until Longpool and I both come out." Mossheart meowed to Cloverstar before turning and racing into the Medicne cat's den.

"I'm going on the journey in the morning alone if Cloudpaw isn't declared alive…" Bluepaw meowed trying to be brave.

"Eat something, Bluepaw." A Smokeclan warrior called Applefur meowed dropping a plump hawk in front of him.

"You remind me of someone from long ago…" Bluepaw meowed suspiciously.

"I was a friend of your mothers. My kits died after you were born or so I am told by Freckletail and Roottail." Applefur meowed.

"Oh…By the way, thanks but I'm not in the mood to eat anything right now." Bluepaw meowed as he pushed the plump hawk away.

Bluepaw turned and pounded into the apprentices' den. Tonight he'd sleep in Cloudpaw's bedding to let her know he's okay and he'd see her soon. He watched the shadows move outside the den as his eyes shut tiredly.

* * *

Bluepaw awoke in Starclan and saw a light gray she-cat with white patches looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Bluepaw but tonight was my time to die. I wasn't supposed to die how I did. I was actually supposed to drown in the pond in the Greatclan camp. I am so sorry but I'm never coming back. I love you even if you're my brother." Cloudpaw meowed as Bluepaw realized she had stars shinning on her pelt.

"You have to come back. I need you…I…I can't live without you!" Bluepaw yowled in anger as tears streamed down his face.

"Mossheart is coming time for you to wake.

* * *

Bluepaw awoke to see Mossheart. She looked at him sadly and hung her head.

"She's dead Bluepaw." Mossheart meowed.

"I know she's dead. I just saw her! I was taken to Starclan to see her for the last time ever!" Bluepaw hissed as tears streamed pain fully down his cheeks.

He pushed past her and saw it was raining. He didn't feel the rain as he entered Cloverstar's and Smokestar's den.

"Cloverstar, I'm leaving now for the journey. I'll see you when the snow comes back." Bluepaw meowed as he turned and walked out of the camp with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_**Tell me if you want Bluepaw and One of Leafheart's kits as main characters, Bluepaw and Racconkit as main character, Bluepaw and Smokestar as main characters or Bluepaw and One of the Smokeclan apprentices.**_

_**-Rose of the Gorge**_


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bluepaw looked behind him to make sure no one was following him. He hid behind a bush as a patrol of Greatclan cats passed by. He followed slowly brushing against the areas the Greatclan patrol had marked. The wind was blowing to him not from behind but in front. He turned and the wind reversed to in front of him.

"I smell one of the other clan cats! It smells like…Bluepaw! Catch him! Littlestar wants him!" a familiar voice yowled to the others in the patrol.

There was at least five or four of them following Bluepaw as he raced into the plains. He saw a distant fire and rushed to it. He knew what he had to do. He had to sacrifice himself.

He raced at the fire as quick as possible and leapt. He landed in the fire and looked behind him. The Greatclan warriors backed away from the fire as Bluepaw stepped out of the fire. He looked at his pelt and he had Smokey gray stripes resembling the fire he had deliberately leapt in.

_As long as you are alive, The Seasons will change_. Bluepaw heard smiling happily.

"If you kill me, you'd be skinner than ever and the snow will come so sudden that all the prey will die." Bluepaw growled as the Greatclan warriors approached him.

"Then we will leave the younger clans alone as long as we see the seasons change when they are supposed to change." Moonstripe and the rest of the patrol meowed respectfully.

"Would you like an escort to the Smokeclan camp?" A small apprentice asked.

"Yes please." Bluepaw meowed as he set off at an easy pace back to the Smokeclan camp.

* * *

_**This is the last chapter before the next story: **_**The Shadows of the Fire _which is also a sequeal to the Prophecy of Stars and this story. I will put a preview when I have start the Prologue or when I have thought it up._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	33. Preview for The Shadows of the Fire

Preview for _the Shadows of the Fire_

Ever since I was born I knew I was destined for something bigger than ever but I never imagined this. I can't see why I leapt into those flames in the first place. But I do know this. Whatever happened after those Greatclan warriors brought me back was NOT my fault. It was the Fires.


End file.
